


Challenge

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bumblebee and Smokescreen had told the medic that they would overload him until he couldn't think straight, Knock Out hadn't believed them. Of course, that had been hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. I wanted to do this longer and better, but yet I also wanted to post this before I went to bed. I _hope_ to go back and either lengthen this or write that double penetration I meant to write

At first, Knock Out had been kind of feisty. When Bumblebee had promised that the red mech would lose count of the number of overloads he had, Knock Out had smiled and challenged the two mechs to prove it while Smokescreen had locked his wrists together behind his back. The longer the night went on, though, the less he squirmed and the fewer complete words he managed to say.

Knock Out is panting hard in a desperate bid to cool his frame while Bumblebee steps back and Smokescreen slips back between the medic’s drenched thighs and presses his spike into the overwhelmed mech yet again.

They’ve been tag teaming the red mech, each one pulling multiple overloads from him with both their fingers and spikes before switching off- never giving Knock Out time to recover before he’s building another charge. Smirking, Smokescreen flips the mech onto his side and hooks the mech’s lax knee over his shoulder. The change in angle has Knock Out crying out, his voice heavy with static.

Smokescreen grasps the medic’s chin and turns his unseeing optics towards him. “That feel good, Knock Out?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

Knock Out manages to comprehend what the blue mech is saying, and he tries to respond, “Yuh-“

"Then overload," Smokescreen interrupts the medic, and Knock Out keens immediately in overload.

The two mechs hear a distinct beeping from their delirious partner as he twitches with his charge release, a safety they’d insisted that Knock Out create so they would be alerted when his energy levels fell below twenty percent. Bumblebee collects one of the cubes he’d known that they would need before the night was over while Smokescreen hauls the medic into a vertical position.

Knock Out actually looks confused by the change in orientation and the lack of movement in his valve, and he blinks when Smokescreen and Bumblebee chuckle at him.

"Come on. Focus. We need you to pay enough attention to swallow some energon," Smokescreen coaxes, gently patting Knock Out’s chassis.

"Then we’ll get back to what we were doing," the yellow mech adds.

Groaning, Knock Out buries his faceplates in Smokescreen’s neck. His processors are refusing to think of anything but overloading right now- what with his valve still clenching around Smokescreen’s spike. The medic’s own hard spike is being pressed between their abdomens, but Knock Out doesn’t care.

"Do you think we broke him?"

Smokescreen smirks at Bumblebee. “Nah,” he says. “KO likes marathon frags, he’s just never been on the receiving end. Besides, he  _did_  challenge us.”

“‘M not broke,” Knock Out mutters finally.

The blue mech grins and says, “Oh good. You won’t mind fueling up before Bee and I frag your valve at the same time then.”

Knock Out isn’t even embarrassed by the shiver that travels across his frame as he releases a wanton moan, and it’s then that he finally gathers the wits to realize that his partners well and truly took his challenge to spark. He has no idea how many times he’s overloaded and Primus but he can guess that he’s got a dozen more on the way.

"Drink up," Bumblebee commands with a smile, holding the cube for the exhausted and bound mech. "The night is young," he says, winking as Smokescreen gives a quick thrust into Knock Out.


End file.
